


whatever

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Episode: s11e09 The Gang Goes to Hell, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going through Dee and Dennis minds when they thought they were about to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and I didn't have a beta reader, so perhaps the following text might have some grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Originally posted in portuguese as Odd Ellie.

**Dee**

You are about to die and your brother tells you he loves you.

 

Your brother is Dennis Reynolds and he always lies, he always schemes, he always have a plan and he is always a step ahead of you. For a second you don't see anything he could gain by saying that but then you realise if you say it too he might take it back, he could say he was just screwing with you and the asshole would die happy knowing he made you look like an idiot one last time.

 

You are about to die and your brother tells you he loves you.

 

Maybe is not a lie, but if it isn't would that make any difference ? If this love is real it wasn't enough for him not to treat you like a burden and make fun of you in every oportunity available for all those years.

 

You are about to die and your brother tells you he loves you.

 

And you love him, you wasted your life in his bar hanging out with his friends and you have nothing to show for it. You love him and he loves you and that didn't make any difference.

 

So you don't say it back, you say whatever and allows yourself to sink in the water.

 

 

 

 

 

**Dennis**

You are about to die and you tell your sister you love her.

 

She is your twin. She is the closest thing to yourself you ever found in another human being, so if you were going to love somebody obviously it would be her. And now you know for sure it is her.

 

You are about to die and you tell your sister you love her.

 

Charlie and Mac are there, that usually would make you think you twice before saying it but fuck it they soon will be dead too so who cares if they spend their last minutes on earth thinking you are like those McPoyle freaks. So you say it and you like the idea of those being your last words, they are not cool but they are honest.

 

You are about to die and you tell your sister you love her.

 

And she doesn't say it back. She doesn't even seem consider to say. You spend your life controling the situation, controling her, keeping her weak and insecure, keeping her by your side. You are Dennis Reynolds, you are a golden god and she should be crying of happiness for you loving her. She should at least say it back. What she says it's whatever and she sinks in the water right after só now she will never say it.

 

You are about to die. You love your sister. And she doesn't care.

 


End file.
